The Game
by Chocolatelilac101
Summary: Kairi wakes up to a cold summer day, but the tempeture rises when Sora shows up at her door! (Rated M for a reason,people under 13 should NOT READ THIS!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Well my little Kitten's here goes my second fan fic! Enjoy and please leave me a review!**

**WARNING: RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTACT! So don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Timeline:Takes place before the events in Kingdom Hearts one :D**

**Place:Kairi's bedroom (evil laugh) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**The Game. **

Kairi was awakened by the powerful wind that roared and whistled loudly by her bedroom window,causing her to tremble violently before pulling her covers up to her chin. She wished that she hadn't got her sweat pants dirty from playing a game of frisby by the shores with her best friend,Selphie. Who was very spunky and peppy.

Her father, the mayor of Destiny Island's promised her that he would buy her a new pair but that was weeks ago. The only pj's Kairi had was summer ones,since she lived on an Island's are known for they're warm climates, however their storms can be extreamly breezy.

The young girl shivered and curled herself up in the feitle position under her large pile of blankets that she had snatched from the hallway closet.

Kairi was very petite. Very thin and short for her age, only at five feet and one hundred and two pounds. Bright magenta colored eyes with a tint of dark blue that peaked from under her short audburn-crimson colored hair that was styled in a cute bob cut, her skin was shockingly paler then what you would think of a girl living on an island.

However,Kairi was washed up on Destiny Island's when she was seven years old. That was seven years ago, she couldn't remember the World that she came from. The only thing that she could remember from that day was her best friend,Sora. Who she secretly had a deep crush on.

Sora had caramel colored hair that was always natrually spiky. He too, had a pretty pale skin color, and was petite as well for their age. Only five foot four inches, one hundred and thirteen pounds. But he was still growing, and hoping more then anything that he'd make the Blitz ball team when they started their started their freshman year in a couple of months.

Sora may not of been the mucular type, like their friend Riku who had white shoulder length hair, deep green eyes and already, at five foot ten at fifteen years old. Riku was a year older then Sora and Kairi. Riku was very popular with the ladies, but he's never seemed to arouse Kairi's attention.

There was just somthing about Sora that always made Kairi's heart melt. No other guy has made Kairi feel that way except for Sora. It must of been his bright colbat blue eyes, or his sweet big-hearted personality, maybe even his cheesy grin or those silly fingerless gloves he would always wear saying that they were "_Hip." _

Kairi giggled and hugged one of her pillows as she thought of her friends , she wished that Sora was here with her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Kairi hated being alone, especially durring storms. Her father, being the mayor of the island was always busy so he was rarely home for Kairi, thats why Kairi would always be at the hang-out spot of the island with her friends. And she never minded, because she got to spend time with Sora.

It didn't matter if it was fishing, and watching Sora dive into the shallow water trying to catch the fish with his own hands. Or having a race and watching Sora be yards behind gasping and panting loudly for his breath back.

"Lazy bum..." Kairi muttered to herself, a small smile forming across her small lips as she thought more and more of Sora. She couldn't keep track of how long she thought of the clumsy, lazy spiky-headed teen but it didn't seem long when she heard a heavy knock at her front door that was from across the hall.

"Kairi!Kairi!? You home?" Came the high-pitched voice of Sora.

"Hmmm...Speak of the devil..." Kairi muttered to herself as she quickly kicked the pile of blankets off of her little frame, shivering and hissing as her body left the warmth of her bed and was now welcomed by the cold air all around, including from the tiled floor at her feet.

"Coming Sora!" Kairi cried out, running as fast as she could to the front door, feeling goosebumps starting to rise all over her body as the cold air of her home whizzed by her. She quickly swinged the door open, but a little to quickly because she ended up smacking her best friend's face with the door.

"Gah!" Sora gruntted stumbbling back a little as he held his four head with both of his gloved hands. His spiky caramel colored hair blew wildly in the breeze.

Kairi gasped before she gently helped him inside of her house and out of the storm.

"Oh,Sora! Are you alright!? I'm so sorry I didn't know you were that close to the door!"

Sora slowly removed his hands from his face and looked down at her to give her one of his famous goofy grins, sending warm sparks up her spine.

"That's one strong door you got there, Kairi!"

Kairi giggled, but was cut short once she realized that Sora was slightly shaking and his teeth were starting to chatter.

"Sora, you must be freezing!Lets go to my bedroom and warm up!" She said taking his hand in hers,causing a small blush to appear on both the teen's faces from the contact of they're hands combinding togther as one.

"Uh...t-thanks!" Sora replied sheepishly as he kicked off his enormous yellow shoes before he crawled into Kairi's bed. Sighing softly as he was instantly greeted from her body warmth and sweet scent of vanilla and rasberry that still lingered onto her pillow's and heavy blankets.

Kairi smiled, feeling herself blushing even harder as she too, hopped into her queen-sized bed to join her friend. Sora couldn't help blushing either once he saw that his friend was only in a floral print t-shirt that was baggy but a little bit small for her, showing off some of her slim torso. Sora felt himself flushing even more when he realized that she wore only underwear for bottoms! _And they matched her top! _

"U-Uh...Kairi?" Sora sputtered chuckling nervously as she slowly scooted closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"W-why are you dressed like that? I-I mean...are you cold? This weather is awful!"

Kairi giggled.

"Dad hasn't gotten me any sweatpants yet...and these are all I got..." The girl replied before looking up at him with her beautiful big eyes. "Why?"

"W-well...your cold! And um...uh..." The boy paused to let out another nervous chuckle and slightly shiffted his weight onto the bed. Kairi gasped softly as his hand accidently brushed against her upper thigh.

Sora stopped giggling to look at the girl in worry.

"Are you okay? Do you got a belly ache?" He asked her.

Kairi quickly shook her head no, and absently placed both of her hands on the boy's shoulders before pinning him down onto the bed below her.

Sora's eye's widened and his cheeks turned an even darker red then Kairi's hair.

"Uh...um...Kairi? What are we doing?" he asked looking up at his best friend who was now straddling his slim waist,both her thin creamy legs on both side.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered in a soft seductive voice that caused Sora's heart to skip a beat.

"Y-yeah?" Sora whispered back, but in a more confused and fightened tone.

Kairi gazed down at him, her eyes had a new light to them.

"Do you want to play a game? It will warm us both up...its suppose to be fun..." Kairi replied slowly as she took Sora's crown pendent that he always wore around his neck in one of her small hands.

"S-supposed to be? You mean you never played it before?" Sora asked, watching Kairi wide-eyed as she started to unzip his short blue sweat shirt.

"Nope. But I want too...and I want to play it with you, do you trust me Sora? I trust you." Kairi said as she tossed his sweat shirt to the side before she started to undo his blue belt that he wore around his red jumpsuit. Sora swallowed hard, he was very niave and innocent so he had _no _idea what Kairi was doing.

Now Sora, felt the same way for Kairi but was always so shy to say so. Sora hated to see Kairi down so he would always do his best to make her happy, or in this case, _warm. _

Sora laid there and watched the girl he loved more then anything start to slowly pull his jumpsuit off, leaving him now in only his boxer briefs. Sora felt his heart starting to pound painfully against his rib cage and goosebumps form over his entire body.

"Kairi?" Sora whispered looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, Sora?" Kairi whispered as she slowly leaned down to lay ontop of him, her chest pressing against his and a small moan escaped from his throat. "W-what's the name of this game c-called?" Sora asked, feeling his heart starting to pound even faster and his cheeks to flame as Kairi slowly leaned in until her lips were at his ear.

"The-bouncy-bed-game." The red head responded before she slowly licked up the spiky-burnette's ear, earning herself another moan from him, but this one was louder.

"K-kairi...I feel...wierd..." Sora managed to breathe out, feeling himself growing hard between his legs. "W-whats happening t-to me?"

Kairi looked down at him before she traced his lips gently with her thumb that smelt like her watermelon lotion.

"Thats part of the game Sora, don't worry." She whispered.

"Are you su-MMFFF!" Sora muffled out in shock as he realized that Kairi's lips were touching his in a deep kiss. Sora felt his upper body go numb and the lower half a very wierd tingling feeling. Sora has never been kissed before, and neither has Kairi, and it was both of their biggest dreams to share their first kiss with one another.

_And now it was finally happening. _

They're kiss was heated and fast moving, it lasted for about five minutes but didn't seem nearly that long to the two teens as they both pulled away for oxygen.

"Sora, I've wanted this for so...long..."Kairi panted as she ran her hands slowly down Sora's chest, being sure to take her time and trace tiny circles into his skin lightly with her finger tips.

"Me too Kairi...ahh...that feels kinda nice..." Sora groaned out as Kairi started kissing down his neck, everywere she kissed seemed to leave a dot of warmth onto Sora's skin. "I-I think I like this game!" Sora said before he quickly started to take of his gloves, biting his lower lip to hold back the moans that were roaring inside of his throat once he felt Kairi's lips at his collar bone.

Sora felt his fingers starting to ache, they wanted nothing more but to touch Kairi's smooth milky white legs. He remembered that this was a game, so he had to play along! So slowly, Sora brought his hands to Kairi's thighs to tenderly message them with his fingers and thumbs.

It was now Kairi's turn to moan,Kairi's never been touched like this before,but she was so glad that it was smiled up at her.

"Am I playing the game right?" he asked her with a cheesy grin.

Kairi was about to respond but inntrupted herself with another moan once she felt Sora's harden member poke at the thin material's of her panties and threw his boxers.

"Y-yes...amazing..."She managed to say threw her heavy breathing before she brought her hands down to curl her fingers around the waistband of Sora's boxers. Sora stopped rubbing her thighs to watch in shock as she tugged his boxer's down to his knees. "Its the next level in...the game..." Kairi whispered before bringing a small hand down to grab Sora's member.

Sora's body jerked and arched upwards from underneath Kairi,and his moans echoed off of the walls as she continued to stroke him with her soft hand.

"Oh...Kairi! What are you d-doing to meeeee..."Sora asked her moaning loudly,never in his fourteen year old life has he experienced this feeling, he remembered Riku telling him about it but he couldn't remember the name of it, however it did start with an 'H'

Sora gasped and looked up at Kairi, watching her with wide and curious eyes as her other hand slowly pushed her panties over, exposing part of her womenhood to him. Sora knew that it was rude to stare but he couldn't help it as she slowly brought her part down over his.

"Kairi wai-_Ohhhhh..."_ Sora inntrupted himself with a moan absently rolling his eyes at the back of his head as Kairi slowly started to grind her entrince over the tip of his member, to tease him. "Don't s-stop pleasseee..." He whispered as he held her little hips.

"We're just getting started!" Kairi replied looking down at him with an evil smile before she gently guided him inside of her entrince while her other hand held her panties to the side.

Sora's grip on Kairi's hips got tighter as he felt her warm and tight wet walls cling around his member. Kairi bit down on her lower lip as she slowly descended onto Sora's harden member. The two teens both moaned as Kairi started to move herself up and down on Sora's errection, while still holding her panties to make room for it.

Her bed creeked loudly along with their moans.

"Oh...Kairi..." Sora mumbled as sweat drops started to trickle down the sides of his face, his eyelids slowly closed so he could memorize the sweet feeling of being inside of her.

Kairi panted loudly in response as she started riding the boy harder, feeling herself starting to break a sweat once she felt her wave of climax hit her, Sora could feel his too. As oblivious as he was to this _game_ he was playing with Kairi, he slowly eased his hips up and down along with her thrusts. Making the rythem and feeling twice as good and for them both to moan louder.

Sora grunted as he felt a heavy pit inside of his stomach,but he didn't care. He held Kairi's hips even tighter, leaving red marks onto her pale skin as he began thrusting in and out of her with all of the fibers that he had left in his body, a roar that suprised him, and Kairi escaped his throat as he rode out his orgasm relasing all he had into her.

Kairi sighed with pleassure, her climax wasn't far. Suprising them both once more, Kairi rammed her hips down on Sora's causing them both to let out animal-like screams as the petite little girl aggressivly rode the boy.

"Sora! AHH!" Kairi shouted as she felt herself release all over him and onto some of their legs. Sora looked up at Kairi lovingly as she slowly pulled Sora out of her and collapsed down besides him on her bed, tierdly letting go of the edge to her underwear and it slowly went back over her female part.

Sora blinked tierdly and reached out for Kairi who quickly accepted the opportunity of being in his arms. The two teens laid there in a romantic silence for awhile, until Kairi noticed a bright light peaking out from her curtians.

"Hey! Sora, the sun's out! We better go and start on that raft! Riku will be waiting for us!"

Sora groaned before holding Kairi closer to him.

"But the game..." He whined causing Kairi to look up at him with a sly smile.

"What _about _the game, Sora?" Kairi asked before reaching up to peck Sora on the lips.

Sora grinned and felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Do you think we can play it again somtime?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well,well my darling little angels, I give ya the next chap! Enjoy and leave me a review, and Remember, this IS M rated and you all know for what ;) **

**Disclaimer: No,Kingdom Hearts is not mine.**

* * *

**Don't Tell Riku!**

"Come on lazy bum, get yourself dressed! Riku is probably already down at the cove waiting for us!" Kairi said to Sora who was still lounging on her bed with his hands folded behind his head, his boxers were still down! Kairi tsked the boy as she finished pulling her skirt up to her hips.

It was a light shade of her favorite color, violet, and it had zig-zagged edges to it on the bottom. Sora couldn't help drooling once he saw Kairi in her skirt, it stopped halfway at her thighs, showing of her creamy legs. It also hugged her hips, showing off her curves.

"Sora!" Kairi scolded, snapping the boy out of his thoughts before he could go hard again.

"Okay! Okay!" Sora exclaimed as he quickly pulled up his boxers and got up to his knees, reaching over the edge of the bed for his white fingerless gloves. Kairi couldn't help giggling once Sora looked around the room wildly for the rest of his clothes. His big blue eyes growing even wider. "Oh no! Somone has stolen my clothes!" He cried, sitting there in Kairi's bed weairng only his fingerless gloves, boxer briefs and his crown pendent around his neck.

"Nobody took anything Sora! Unless you count _me." _Kairi replied as she held out Sora's dark blue mini sweat shirt in one hand and his red jumpsuit in the other. A small and mischievous grin forming across her perfect soft and kissable lips.

This caused Sora to grin.

"Alright, funs over,now give them back!" The spiky-haired teen said reaching a hand out to grab his clothes from Kairi but he ended up loosing his balance and face planting the hard wood floors of her bedroom with a loud THUD!

"Oh! Sora! You okay?" Kairi asked, a giggle hiding inside of her perfect melody of a voice that always filled Sora's heart with warmth when he heard it.

Sora gave her a thumbs up before he got up to his large feet.

"Ouchie!Thats gonna bruise!" He muttered as he gently started to stroke his chin.

"Awe, let me see!" Kairi said as she slowly took Sora's hand off from his chin to replace it with her lips causing the boy to blush madly.

"T-thanks!" Sora said smiling down at Kairi as she handed him back his clothes.

"Anytime, cutie. Now hurry and get changed!"

Sora blushed again.

"D-did you just call me 'Cutie'?" He asked grinning like an idiot as he stepped into his jumpsuit, however one of his big feet got caught between the leg-hole and the fabric of his jumpsuit so he ended up loosing his footing and falling backwards into Kairi's wall.

* * *

As Kairi predicted, Riku was sitting by the entrince of the bored as hell. His warm green eyes widened once he spotted his two best friends, Sora and Kairi walking over to him. However, Kairi was walking very awkwardly with her legs close seemed more happier then usual.

"About damn time you two showed up!"Riku said as he got up to his feet,looking down at his two best friends who were slightly blushing. He had no idea why, but somthing about them seemed...different.

It could of been from Kairi's awkward walking and Sora's stuiped expression,Riku thought to himself as he continued to stare down at them.

"So...do we have all of the materials for the raft yet!?" Kairi asked, breaking the silence while Sora continued to grin, staring off into total space.

Riku rolled his eyes at Sora before he looked down at Kairi.

"Didn't you make a list for that?" He asked her.

Kairi's eyes widened.

"Oh...yeah! Hold on a moment, I believe that I put around here somewere..." The young girl paused before she started to search around in the pockets of her skirt. "Ah-ha! Here it is! Ways to seduce So-AH! Thats not it!" The girl screeched before ripping the piece of paper swiftly into bits.

_"What_ did you just say?" Riku asked as Sora started to giggle.

"I just said I don't have the list is all!" Kairi replied quickly before kicking Sora in the shin to shut him up.

"OW! Kairi! That was mean!" Sora whimpered bending over to rub were she had kicked him. Kairi couldn't help staring down at Sora as he rubbed his shin. The way he was rubbing her shin reminded her of the way he was rubbing and messageing her thighs. Or the way that she was stroking him while he squirmed and moaned underneath her.

Kairi swallowed hard as she felt heat starting to pool into her stomach. She wanted Sora,she wanted Sora _now! _She has waited too long, and she didn't care if she was still sore from their first time this was gonna ride Sora like a pony.

"HELLO! EARTH TO KAIRI!" Riku shouted causing Kairi and Sora to both jump from their white-haired friend's outburst. Riku can be pretty scary escpecially since he was taller and bigger then both of them.

"S-sorry...come again?" Kairi asked with a nervous giggle, she was still looking at Sora who was looking up at Riku and biting down on his lower lip. The sight of that made Kairi want to bite on Sora's lips while she made love to him.

"I _said..." _Riku started impatiently. "Do you remember the supplies we need?"

Oh right the stuiped raft, Kairi thought to herself as she continued to stare up at Sora who was now tapping his big feet and humming softly to himself. It was hard for her to believe that he was no longer a virgin, he was still so pure and innocent, but thats what she loved about him.

"Oh! I know! I know!" Sora shouted jumping up and down."We need to find a log!"

"I want_ your_ log." Kairi said in almost a whisper, however it was loud enough for both boys to hear.

"WHAT!?" Riku shouted while Sora blushed.

"I-I want to blog!" Kairi said scoffing loudly. "DUH!"

"Well blog all you want later! Right now we need to build this damn raft so we can vist other worlds!"Riku snapped.

"Yeah, sure." Kairi replied feeling more heated as she continued to think more and more of Sora.

"We also need food!" Sora added setting a light bulb to go off in Kairi's head.

"Yes, Good thinking Sora! I will help you find some food while Riku finds the log!" Kairi replied quickly grabbing Sora by the hood of his sweat shirt. "WE'LL MEET YOU BACK HERE IN HALF AN HOUR!" Kairi yelled over to Riku who was very confused.

"Uh...Kairi! I'm pretty sure that there's no food in the seaside shack!" Sora said as the crimson-haired teen pulled him in with her, and quickly shutting the door.

"I know that! We're not looking for food,silly!" Kairi replied as she slowly walked over to Sora, who stepped back giggling nervously.

"But-but didn't you just say to Riku..." Sora paused once his back hit the end of the shack.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered as she started to trail her hands up his chest, sending hot sparks down his spine.

"Y-yeah?" He replied feeling his heart rate starting to increase.

"Do you still want to play that game?"Kairi asked like an innocent child would for another cookie before dinnertime. Sora swallowed hard and smiled down at Kairi as she slowly started to unzip his jumpsuit.

"Well, do you Sora?" Kairi repeated before she got on her tip toes to press a light kiss on his ear causing him to shudder violently, he _did _want to play. It was now,his favorite game.

"Yes...oh please..." Sora whispered as he started to shrug off his clothes and kick of his yellow shoes, Kairi looked up at him in shock as he ripped of his fingerless gloves with his teeth before he reached for Kairi to throw her tank top over her head and across the gloomy room of the shack.

Kairi quickly threw her other tank top to the side before pulling down her skirt and kicking her shoes and her panties with it before looking back up at Sora with a lustful smile on her lips.

Sora's eyes shined with lust, just seeing the sight of Kairi naked made him instantly hard. Faster then lightning, Sora pulled down his boxers and kicked them off before he slammed Kairi against the wall of the shack.

"Sora! You are such a bea-" Kairi wanted to say _beast _but Sora cut her off by descending his lips onto hers and pinning her arms above her head with one hand while he allowed his other to run up her slim torso. Kairi moaned loudly in the kiss as she allowed Sora to chew playfully on her bottom lip and feel her up.

The young girl screamed with pleassure once she felt Sora's hand starting to message her breast,his thumb rolling her harden nibble around as his lips hungerly attacked hers. Sora has turned completely aggressive from his lust, but Kairi liked this side to Sora.

"Your so beautiful, Kairi." Sora whispered as he lowered his lips to kiss her chin, her throat,collar bone, and finally to her breast. Kairi panted loudly as Sora started planting warm kisses around one of her round perky breasts. Kairi let out another moan and grabbed at his spiky hair once he let go of her wrists to hold her torso.

"Oh Soraaaaaaaa!" Kairi shrieked loudly with pleassure as Sora slowly ran his tounge over her breast, causing her to release some of her love juices that slowly slided down her thighs.

Sora moved onto her other breast and swiftly gave it the same treatment, a moan escaped from his throat once he felt Kairi's hand slowly stroke his errected member, while her warm soft lips kissed up his neck all the way up his jawline until she reached his earlobe, where she slowly started to suck on.

Sora grunted and quickly lifted his face up from Kairi's breast to bite and nibble and the exposed flesh on the little red-heads neck causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh Sora! Sora..I need you now!" Kairi cried out as she felt more of her juices falling down her legs. Sora let go of her neck to look down at her confused.

Kairi rolled her eyes.

"NEXT LEVEL OF THE GAME!"

Sora blushed at his own stupidity but quickly lifted Kairi up, who straddled his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently pressed her up against the wall along with his hands as she clinged onto him.

"Now...Sora...put it inside me!" Kairi panted, running a hand threw his spiky brown hair that was drenched from his sweat,but she didn't care.

Sora bit on his lower lip in concentration as he slowly slided into Kairi's tight passege,causing them both to moan loudly.

"Oh Yes, this feeling feels so good..." Sora gasped slowly closing his eyes as he started to buck his hips against Kairi's so he was moving himself in and out of her.

"Sora, YES!" Kairi screamed gripping tightly to his hair as she felt her wet walls clamp tightly down onto his member,causing him to moan loudly and to increase his pace.

"K-Kairi..." Sora panted as he drove himself all the way inside of her. Kairi gasped loudly and somehow beckoned Sora to lay onto the ground of the shack,with out pulling out of her, Sora quickly did what he was told. He smiled up at Kairi as she slowly started to bounce up and down on his member.

He allowed his hands to trail all the way down her back slowly and stopped once he grabbed her butt tightly causing her to cry out in pleassure.

"Oh!" Kairi moaned as she started to move faster, her hair and breast bouncing along with her moves. Sora moaned loudly tilting his head back and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of being inside Kairi.

Kairi quickly started to suck onto Sora's neck like a vampire and slowed her thrusts down at a slower past but they became more rough.

"Kairi...I'm...ohhhh..." Sora moaned as he felt himself explode inside of Kairi the same time as she released onto him. Kairi collapsed against Sora panting loudly as he trailed small kisses down her neck, they were both drenched in their sweat and love liquids.

"Kairi..." Sora muttered between her skin as he kissed it repeatedly, earning a soft sigh from Kairi.

"Yes?" She whispered gently as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Sora's neck.

"I-I love you..." He whispered nervously. Kairi's heart skipped a beat. She didn't know how many times that she has imagined him saying that to her, and he finally did.

"Oh Sora..." Kairi whispered feeling a small tear fall from her eye. "I love you, so much"

Sora felt his heart leap with joy as he pulled her closer to him, his mind only set on her. And Kairi's on him. But that was arranged when there was two loud knocks on the door to the seaside shack causing both of the naked teens to jump.

"SORA!? KAIRI!? WERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Riku!" Sora whispered.

"Oh shit!" Kairi hissed causing Sora to look down at her in shock, that was the first time he has heard her swear. She quickly looked down at him.

"Quick, get changed. I'll go and sneak out the door up the stairs while you take the entrince door!" Kairi said slowly getting off of Sora to fetch her clothes. Sora quickly got up to get his clothes back on as RIku pounded on the door again.

"SORA!? HELLO!?"

"Uh...C-coming!" Sora cried out before he looked back at Kairi who was already making her way up the wooden staircase to the seaside shack.

"Don't tell Riku!" She whispered before she swiftly ran up the staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Well hello there my dears!It's finally friday and I'm back with another chapter! Thank yuo all for reviewing, favoriting,fallowing, and reading my story as well! God Bless! ;D **

**Disclaimer:Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Their dirty little secret.**

Sora hesitantly pushed the door to the seaside shack open, to find a very confused and angry Riku behind it. The silver haired boy's icy cold stare caused the smaller spiky-brown haired boy to flinch and swallow hard.

He was up to somthing, Riku thought to himself as he continued to stare down at his best friend. As if trying to look right threw his more Riku studied Sora, the more guilty that he looked. His hair was messier then usual, his cheeks were a bright tinted pink, his clothes were ruffled as if he had just been mugged!

But what gave it away the most was those bright colbat blue eye's of his.

Wide. Shiny. And blinking rapidly.

"Sora?"

Sora stiffened before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Oh! Hey...Riku!How's it going!? Nice day we're having, huh?" Sora replied, taking the chance to stall Riku from any future question's he might ask him, but it wasn't enough. Riku wasn't just some silly person who acts imprudently, Riku was very wise and hardcore. It also took a lot to fool him. Riku has never been easily persuaded like Sora. And Sora knew that.

"Cut the bull shit Sora, what were you doing in there." Riku demanded instantly ignoring Sora's lousy question.

Wow that didn't take long, Sora thought to himself. Now the tough thing was, he had to try and come _up _with a false reason on why he was inside of the seaside shack for so long. It wouldn't be easy, since the seaside shack was just a little tiny shack that they used for a place to store their things by their hang out spot.

"Uh...haha...you know..." Sora paused scratching the back of his neck nervously as his long black eyelashes started to blink rapidly once more. He felt his heart jump as Riku's glare turned even colder. Maybe he could try to change the topic again?

"Birds! You know, birds are really intellgent creatures..."Sora started as Riku raised an eyebrow at him.

"Its true!"Sora protested, hoping with all of his life that his false statement sounded disapproval. But...Sora wasn't the greatest secret-keeper.

"Yeah, birds _are _very intellgent Sora! It explans why they're your relatives!" Riku snapped causing Sora to giggle nervously from his insult.

"G-Good one Riku!" Sora stuttered forcing out another laugh as he felt his stomach turn uneasily. How long has Riku been out there waiting for? Did he hear them at all? The thought of that caused the color to drain from Sora's face, Riku noticed this and smirked before folding his arms across his chest and leaning back against the outside wall of the seaside shack.

"Now tell me Sora, why were you in the seaside shack?"

"D-didn't I already t-tell you?" Sora asked before he nervously started chewing on his lower lip.

"Nope. You told me that birds were intellgent, and that was not my question."

Sora swallowed and felt his heart skip a beat once he spotted Kairi a few feet away from them, she was looking right at Sora and had a finger pressed to her lips. Telling him to keep their _game_ a secret. Sora nodded slowly in response before Kairi nodded back and ran off to the cove.

"What we looking at?" Riku asked fallowing his friends gaze to see Kairi running over to the cove, her purple skirt flying wildly behind her, giving Riku an amazing shot of her panties and thighs, and also making it look like she had wings. Sora felt anger flare inside of him once he spotted Riku staring at Kairi.

"Hey! Quit staring at my girl!" Sora barked at Riku who's smirk only got wider as he slowly turned to face his friend again.

"You and Kairi are a thing now? How sweet! Why didn't you tell me!?"

Sora flushed, his face was as red as an apple.

"I-I-I-w-we're not!" The boy stammered feeling like a little ant and Riku being one of those evil kids with a match who was about to light him on fire and watch him suffer.

"Oh, I'm sorry!If I'm not mistaken I believe that you have just called Kairi, _your _girl!"

Sora didn't know what to say now. It was clearl that Riku was sure to figure out what they were up to in the shack from what Sora had just told him.

Why do I have to be such an idiot, Sora thought to himself in shame.

"Oh? So she is? Well...congrats bro! Was she in the shack with you?" Riku continued gazeing down at Sora, his bright aquamarine colored eyes were filled with curiousity. "Did you guys sneak in there to have a little _fun?" _Riku slowly walked over to Sora who was backing away like a scared little kid from a barking dog.

"N-No! I was obviously looking for foo-GAH!" The spiky-haired boy cried as he stummbled over the log that Riku had dropped on the ground not to long ago, that sent Sora sailing down hard onto his buttocks.

"OWWIEE!" Sora wailed rubbing his sore bottom. "Not _another _boo-boo!"

Riku snickered.

"_Another? _What was the first? Kairi bite your neck to hard?"

"NO!" Sora shrieked shaking his spiky head as he slowly got back up to his feet. "I mean, yeah, she sucked on my neck a little but she didn't bite my neck! Plus when we we're playing the-bouncy-bed-game it felt really amazing! I never thought that my dingy could be useful besides peeing of cour-Opps..."

Sora's blood ran ice cold once he realized that he just revealed their dirtly little secret to Riku, after Kairi had just told him not too.

Riku smiled down at Sora in triumph.

"The-Bouncy-bed-game, _huh?"_ Riku asked with a snicker as Sora's face was almost in the shade of a dark purple. Sora had never been this embarrassed since the time that he had decided to go down the zip-line on the watch tower, using only his feet and ended up falling after the first five seconds, landing upside down in a tree and then being knocked off the head from a loose coconut.

Riku didn't let that go for a month, Sora couldn't even imagine how long he was going to hang on to this for!

"Relax Sora its not like-_OH I AM SOOO TELLING KAIRI!"_ Riku shouted before shoving Sora out of his way to the cove, causing Sora to shriek and fall down again roughly onto his bottom.

"NO! RIKU! WAIT!" Sora screamed shooting up to his feet as quickly as he could. "I was just kidding!Its an inside joke! RIKU!"

Sora quickly shuffled his big feet underneath him, running as fast as his skinny legs could carry him,unfortunately Sora didn't realize till now that he had put his big yellow shoes on the opposite foot, it wasn't long before he fond himself face planting the warm sand, getting some into his mouth.

He spat it out violently and stuck out his tounge so that his fingers could furiously wipe it all off. He felt his heart leap in his throat when he spotted Riku talking to kairi by the cove, her eyes were as wide as beach balls and her face was a darker red then her hair.

"Oh Kairi is going to revile me...I better start running now..." Sora muttered to himself as he slowly got back up to his feet for the third time. He flinched once Kairi's eyes met his.

"SORAAAAAAA!" She shouted storming over to him with a snickering Riku from behind. Sora shrieked in his high pitched voice before he whirled around and ran as fast as he could.

"SORA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Kairi screamed after him.

"UH, SORRY! CAN'T TALK NOW! I GOT MAJOR DIARRHEA!" Sora shouted from behind him, he didn' get very far...since his shoes were still on the opposite feet...


	4. If You Loved Me, For Me

**A/N:Hey there my delicous little cupcakes, I'm very sorry about the late update...finals are coming up in our school and I've been so busy shoving knowledge into my head! Don't hurt me! Hurt my teachers...or review the story! The choice...is yours ;) **

**PS: This is the end of the story! Hope ya all like! Don't be sad cuz I shall write more stories later on! Love ya all! **

**~Kenzie~ **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me.**

* * *

**If You Loved Me, For Me. **

_"SORRAAAA!"_ Kairi screamed at the spiky haired boy who still remained on the  
ground, she ran over to him full speed, she was pissed.

Sora knew Kairi for awhile, and he KNEW when she got pissed, and he KNEW how aggressive and  
lethal she can be.

He remembered the time when Kairi got a 64 on one of her math quizzes one time when Sora got a 65. Kairi got so pissed of at Sora for getting one point higher then her, she ended up fallowing him around school smacking him off of the head with her math binder and biting his arm when he tried to take it away from her.

Sora squealed loudly, he couldn't take pain, he _HATED_ pain! He had to get out of there!

So as fast as he could,he kicked off his shoes and bolted up to his feet once more, his heart was pounding painfully into his rib cage.

_Oh why did I have to be such an idiot and open my mouth like that!?_ Sora cursed to himself, trying to tune out  
the angered voice of his girlfriend behind him, she was his girlfriend...right?

Girlfriend or not, he would have to worry about that later. Right now,  
he had to worry about getting away from Kairi so he won't get his ass kicked!  
How embarrassing Would that be if everyone saw Sora getting wailed on by Kairi!?

"SORA! YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"Kairi shouted, she was getting  
closer but Sora keep running.

"NO! Please don't hurt me! Gahaa!" Sora  
shrieked once he lost his footing over one of the stairs to the long wooden  
treehouse's to the island causing him to fall to face plant the ground once  
more, but instead, he ended up falling right threw the floor.

Sora hollared and screeched on his way down, he braced himself for a heavy fall that would possibly leave him with a couple of broken bones, but to his suprise he tumbled down a steep hill that dropped him right into his and Kairi's secret place.

The impact from the fall was painful and hard, as expected.

Sora groaned loudly as he slowly got up to a sitting position to check his body for any broken bones, and to his suprise there was none.

Sora let out a loud sigh of relief before slowly getting up to his big feet, that were still bare and now covered in dirt. It didn't bother him much. He was just so happy to be alive! He also hasn't been in the secret place for quite some time now.

Sora smiled softly to himself as he took his time in the gloomy cave, being sure to examine every little doodle him and Kairi have drawn as kids. He smiled at one drawing of a bunch of diffrent worlds, he smirked at another drawing that Sora had drawn of himself shirtless and muscular. Then Sora's smirk faded slowly and his heart skipped a beat once he spotted the picture he drew of Kairi and the one she drew of Sora, they were both facing eachother smileing.

Sora slowly crouched down to his knees and felt his heart melt as he slowly placed a hand over the drawing. It seemed like forever on how long he has waited for Kairi, and no matter how pissed of she was at him or how wierd their relationship started out, Sora was just glad that they were finally togther.

Not having to think twice about it, Sora slowly picked up a rock with a sharp pointy edge to it. He furrowed his brows and his lips formed into a straight line as he carefully started sketching himself giving Kairi a paopu fruit. However,once he was finally finished with his master piece he did not have much time to look at it before Kairi hollared from above him and fallen ontop of him a second later.

_How many times have I been on the ground today?_ Sora thought to himself with a roll of his eyes as Kairi got off of him for only a swift second to turn him around so that he was facing her,she growled furiously as she pinned his hands behind his spiky head, so he couldn't try and pull her off.

This frightened Sora as he looked up at the pale crimson beauty above him, she was still beautiful and angelike, even when she was really pissed off.

"SORA! What the _hell!?" _Kairi screeched tightining her grip on Sora's wrists causing him to yelp in pain and bite down on his lower lip.

"S-s-spuldn't I be asking YOU that!?" Sora whimpered and cringed once he saw Kairi's glare darken.

_"I'M_ not the one who told Riku about our sex life!" Kairi barked causing Sora's colbat blue eyes to pop.

"S-s-s-s-s-sex? W-We had...S-sex!?" Sora squeaked.

Kairi rolled her eyes impatiently.

"What did you _think _we were doing!?"

"Um...p-playing a game! Thats what you said..." Sora stuttered feeling the heat rise up to his cheeks. Kairi let out an impatient sigh before getting off of Sora.

"You are so stuiped Sora!" She snapped as the spiky-burnette got up to his feet, _AGAIN! _

"Gee, thanks Kairi." Sora replied sarcastically, as he wiped some dirt off from his red poofy shorts of his jumpsuit.

"But, thats one of the reasons why I love you." Kairi added in a softer tone however it was still a bit bitter.

Sora's face lit up as she calmed down, but quickly darkened.

"You love me so you can take advantage of me?" Sora asked his voice lower then usual.

"WHAT? Of course not! Sora, I love you because you are the most kind hearted person in the world, I love you because you always find a way to make me laugh when I'm sad, I love you because you always find a way to have fun and don't care if its dangerous, I love you because you have the most gorgous eyes and hair, and I love you because you are _extreamly _good at footsie!" Kairi said then ran over to Sora to throw her arms around his slim waist for a tight hug.

Sora blushed deepliy and quickly returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the small of the petite little redhead's back.

"Thanks Kairi...Is footsie another game?"

Now Kairi was the one that blushed.

"U-Um...yes..." She replied before pulling out of the hug to look up at her boyfriend. "Now, what do you love about _me!?" _She folded her arms across her chest.

Sora gave her a sheeipsh grin.

"Thats easy. I love how your eye's are a warm green in the late afternoon and how they turn a light blue in the morning and somtimes a violet if you look real closely. I love how your hair, face and the rest of your body smells so good like ginger bread, vanilla and somtimes even cookies! I love your giggle, your smile, how you gaze out deeply at the sea when you're in deep thought..." Sora paused to wipe Kairi's tear's off her cheeks. "Should I go on? I've got more...a lot more actually...you may laugh bu-"

Kairi inntrupted him by covering her lips over his into a warm and loving kiss. Sora sighed and returned the kiss in time before she pulled away.

"Sora, I can't tell you how lucky I am to have you. And I don't care if everybody knows that we had sex!"

Sora raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look.

"W-we had sex?"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Kairi growled walking over to the wall of the cave to gently bang her head against it but instantly stopped once she spotted the drawing she drew of Sora and he drew of her. He also drew him giving her a paopu fruit.

Kairi's bright blue eyes widened as she crouched down to her knees and placed her hand over the drawing, a wide smile spread across her face and then a warm tear fell from her cheek. Sora blushed an apple red once he spotted Kairi looking at the drawing in awe.

"Uh...D-do you like it?" Sora asked scratching the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle.

Kairi turned her head around to look back at Sora.

"Its beautiful. But..." Kairi paused as she turned her head back to the drawing on the cave wall in front of her and slowly picked up a rock with a pointy edge to it.

"Its not finished yet."

It was a good thing that Kairi wasn't looking at Sora to see him doing a terrible victory dance and smiling like an idiot.

_I still want to know when Kairi and I had sex? _Sora could not help thinking to himself.

Maybe someday he will realize that he already has.

But the chances to that were slim.

_VERY _Slim.

(Then his journey awaits...)


End file.
